Get On The Bus: Monday
by TamahomeArnold
Summary: Part One of a 5 part fic,where the gang is in their teen years(13-18) written in the tradition of Sliding Doors with a twist.
1. Monday

Get on the Bus   
  
MONDAY  
  
(Caption: Monday, July in the morning)  
  
(a 17 year old Harold goes on the computer and connects to the net which eventually goes to   
  
the P.S. 118 chat room (since Mr. Simmons is still working at as a teacher) and uses his new   
  
username Harold-Patty while the rest of the gang who   
  
are now 13 year olds were there)  
  
Harold_PattyHi guys!  
  
Arnold Who are you?  
  
Harold_Patty Its me Harold!  
  
Arnold Harold?  
  
Helga Harold?  
  
Gerald Harold?  
  
Rhonda Harold?  
  
Phoebe Harold?  
  
Simmons is online  
  
Simmons Hello kids! How summer so far?  
  
Patty_Harold is online  
  
Arnold Lemme guess, Patty Smith?  
  
Patty-Harold How did you know?  
  
Arnold Anyways, did you guys do anything fun yet?  
  
Gerald No.  
  
Helga Boring as usual.  
  
Phoebe Parents too busy.  
  
Patty_Harold There's always the movies.  
  
Harold-Patty Seen them all and there's no chance in Hell I would see the 2 new ones.  
  
Patty_Harold Oh yeah. The CatDog movie and the *Nsync movie.  
  
Helga You mean *Nstink. And besides, the man I'm listening in my CD player   
  
now says, "Boy bands are Trash!"  
  
Gerald Who? DMX?  
  
Helga Kid Rock.  
  
Nadine is online  
  
Nadine Hi guys.  
  
Arnold Hi Nadine.  
  
Nadine You guys want to come to my party?  
  
RhondaWell there's nothing else to do and I'm kinda getting tired of hosting my own   
parties, oh what the hell, okay.  
  
Nadine Okay, I'll wait for you guys at my house in 6 hours. My dad told me that he called   
all of your parents and they said yes so all of you can come. I'll see ya at the party.   
Gotta get prepared.  
  
Nadine leaves the chat room  
  
Arnold, Harold_Patty, Patty_Harold, Gerald, Phoebe, Rhonda leave the chat room  
  
Helga Great. The momentum died.  
  
Helga leaves the chat room  
  
(5 hours and 50 minutes later, Patty changes from her trademark to something more casual   
like an average white shirt and baggy jeans but her shoes stayed the same and started to run   
to the bus stop since the bus will come in a few minutes but unfortunately when Patty   
arrives at the bus stop, not only that the bus passed by her by accident but when the bus   
passed by her, she was under a mud puddle, and it splashed all over her)  
  
Patty: Damn. My clothes.  
  
(BGM: Between Me and You by Ja Rule)  
  
(Patty ran back home and took a quick shower and decided to go into her normal   
  
clothes and ran as fast as she could to Nadine's house, back at the party, everyone was   
partying away while Harold was waiting for Patty, all that changed when Rhonda came up to   
Harold)  
  
Rhonda: Hey Harold.  
  
Harold: Hi Rhonda. How are you?  
  
Rhonda: Fine. Can I talk to you for a moment?  
  
Harold: Sure.  
  
(Rhonda and Harold go inside her friend's bedroom)  
  
Rhonda: I have to say something.  
  
Harold: Shoot.  
  
Rhonda: I like you and I'm just wondering, do you like me too?  
  
Harold: I don't know what you're talking about; if you're asking me if I like you, I'm   
  
already dating Patty and I love her...  
  
(Rhonda kisses him passionately and stops but when Harold was about to return   
  
the favor, he stops when Nadine opens the door when she was surprised of what   
  
she seen and along the way Harold leaves Rhonda)  
  
Nadine: Did I just saw what I just saw Harold?  
  
Harold: I didn't kiss her back.  
  
(Rhonda starts to cry in Nadine's bed and Nadine leaves her alone, Harold leaves and was   
going to leave the party but when he opens the door, Patty opens it from the outside)  
  
Harold: What happened to you?  
  
Patty: My clothes got dirty so I changed my clothes and ran as fast as I could to the party.   
Are you upset?  
  
Harold: No, not at all, my princess.  
  
Patty: Whew. Can I sit down for a minute, I feel tired. It took me 20 minutes to get here.  
  
Harold: (giving her a seat) Sure.  
  
Patty: Thanks.  
  
Harold: Just get some rest.  
  
(Patty sits as she yawns and everything rewinds backwards all the way where Patty was at the   
bus stop. And a kid was walking the sidewalk and the bus skids the road and almost ran over   
the kid, but eventually the kid was alive. As the driver feels guilty about this, Patty gets   
on the bus and puts in her change and rode the bus all the way to Nadine's house which takes   
only 10 minutes to get to, back at the party, Rhonda goes up to Harold)  
  
Rhonda: Hey Harold.  
  
Harold: Hi Rhonda. How are you?  
  
Rhonda: Fine. Can I talk to you for a moment?  
  
Harold: Sure.  
  
(Rhonda and Harold go inside her friend's bedroom)  
  
Rhonda: I have to say something.  
  
Harold: Shoot.  
  
Rhonda: I like you and I'm just wondering, do you like me too?  
  
Harold: I don't know what you're talking about; if you're asking me if I like you, I'm   
  
already dating Patty and I love her...  
  
(Meanwhile back at the party, Patty goes inside Nadine's house)  
  
Nadine: Hi Patty. Nice clothes you got on.  
  
Patty: I've decided to change my clothes for once. Have you seen Harold by the way?  
  
Nadine: I have no idea.  
  
Patty: Don't worry, I'll find him.  
  
(Nadine leaves her alone and Patty finds Harold, meanwhile back at Nadine's bedroom)  
  
Rhonda: If you're wondering why I was treating you like crap for the past 4 years   
  
because my reputation was on the line and it really messed me up inside real bad, but now   
I'm 4 years older and I don't give a damn about my reputation.  
  
Harold: But you don't understand, I love Patty, and we've been together for the past 4   
years, and I don't...  
  
(Rhonda kisses him passionately)  
  
Patty: (O.S.) I think he should be here.  
  
(When Harold was about to return the favor, he stops when Patty opens the door; she had a   
surprised look on her face and has tears in her eyes)  
  
Harold and Rhonda: Patty??  
  
Harold: Wait a minute, I can explain.  
  
(Patty goes up to them and slaps Rhonda in the face and kicks Harold in the nuts and fall   
onto his knees and she leaves the room crying)  
  
Rhonda: (touching her face) Damn.  
  
Harold: NICE GOING RHONDA! Wait Patty!  
  
(Harold leaves the room, meanwhile back at the party, Patty was crying face down on the   
table and someone catches her attention, it was Harold)  
  
Harold: Wake up, Patty.  
  
(Patty was back in her trademark clothes like it was sort of a dream)  
  
Patty: Sorry about that, I just got a little sleepy, that's all.  
  
Harold: Are you OK, my princess?  
  
Patty: Of course I am Harold. Let's go dance.  
  
Harold: Good idea. Can I give you something before we go dance?  
  
Patty: Sure.  
  
Harold: (gives Patty the key to his room) This gift proves you could come in anytime, my   
princess.  
  
Patty: Aw thanks, Harold.  
  
(she kisses Harold innocently and they go inside the party and danced the night away and   
back at the table, Patty stopped crying and went back home, but unfortunately Harold found   
her but it was too late, she already left)  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Tuesday

Get on the Bus  
  
TUESDAY  
  
(Caption: Tuesday, July in the morning)  
  
(Phoebe woke up in her room as she hears her phone ringing and she answers it and she hears   
someone crying)  
  
Phoebe: Hello? Helga?  
  
Patty: (sobbing uncontrollably) No its me, Patty.  
  
Phoebe: Patty? Why are you crying?  
  
Patty: Harold cheated on me!  
  
Phoebe: I'm sorry. What do you want me to do? Who did he cheat you with? (Patty hangs up the   
phone) Hello?  
  
(Phoebe hangs up the phone and connects to the Internet and goes to the P.S. 118 chat room,   
Arnold, Harold, Rhonda and Patty were online but Patty and Rhonda left when Harold came   
online and he left when they left)  
  
Harold_Patty leaves the chat room  
  
Phoebe Hi guys.  
  
Arnold Hi Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe What happened?  
  
Arnold Remember the party yesterday?  
  
Phoebe Yeah?  
  
Arnold Well, Patty caught Harold in the act with Rhonda.  
  
Phoebe You're joking?!  
  
Arnold Nope, it's the naked truth.  
  
Phoebe Still bored?  
  
Arnold Yep.  
  
Phoebe I got some animes to watch if you're interested. Is a sleepover a good idea?  
  
Arnold Sounds like a good plan to me.  
  
Phoebe Okay, I'll see ya in an hour at my house.  
  
Arnold Okay, bye.  
  
Arnold and Phoebe leave the chat room  
  
Patty_Harold is online  
  
Patty_Harold Where is he?  
  
Harold_Patty is online  
  
Harold_Patty Hello my princess  
  
Patty_Harold Hi my prince.  
  
Harold_Patty Did I miss anything?  
  
Patty_Harold I just got here. You bored?  
  
Harold_Patty Still yeah.  
  
Patty_Harold Why don't we go to a movie and go eat out?  
  
Harold_Patty Sounds like a good idea.  
  
Patty_Harold Okay. Bye my prince.  
  
Patty_Harold and Harold_Patty leave the chat room  
  
(to Phoebe's house, Phoebe puts on her pajamas and Arnold comes in)  
  
Phoebe: Hi Arnold.  
  
Arnold: Hey Phoebe, what are we gonna watch this time?  
  
Phoebe: Its called Fushigi Yuugi. It's a romantic and comedic adventure.  
  
Arnold: Sounds good to me.  
  
(the phone rings)  
  
Phoebe: I'll get the phone; just get the sleeping bag ready.  
  
(the phone rings and Phoebe picks it up, then it goes to Mr. Hyunh's restaurant and Patty   
was guzzling Mr. Hyunh's bottomless iced tea promo for only $5, Hyunh has a worried look on   
his face as he sees her until someone opens the door of Hyunh's restaurant and sits next to   
her)  
  
Torvald: Hello.  
  
Patty: (sarcastically) Hi.  
  
Torvald: What's up with her?  
  
Mr. Hyunh: I don't know, she's been drinking my iced tea for an hour already. Let's just say   
she has a lot up her (he starts to have a headache) ask no more questions! I'm having a   
headache!  
  
(Mr. Hyunh leaves and Torvald sits next to her)  
  
Torvald: What's wrong with you? Maybe I could help.  
  
Patty: Boys are stupid.  
  
Torvald: Don't say that.  
  
Patty: You know what, you've just sat the longest in that other chair a few minutes ago.  
  
Torvald: Why do you ask?  
  
Patty: There was a nail stuck there.  
  
Torvald: (patting his butt) Ouch!  
  
Patty: Heh, anyways, its true, I thought Harold was different from the other boys, but he's   
like the others. (Patty starts to finish her tea and puts the glass back on the table) I   
guess I had enough tea, Could you walk me home for a while?  
  
Torvald: Sure.  
  
(Patty and Torvald leave the restaurant, and in Phoebe's house, Arnold and Phoebe get too   
close for comfort by each episode of the romantic anime and by the time Miaka commited   
suicide to save the 3 star warriors, Phoebe cries on Arnold's shoulders)  
  
Arnold: (V.O.) I never had this kind of feeling before, no one cried in my arms before, but   
don't think too far Arnold, Phoebe's your best friend and it should stay that way and love   
should... (to Phoebe) Look, Miaka's alive!  
  
(Phoebe watches the TV as the male lead waking up)  
  
Phoebe: (jumping in Arnold's arms) Yes! Miaka's back!  
  
(Arnold and Phoebe look at each other and backed away from each other for a moment)  
  
Arnold: Uh... uh... I'm... I'm...  
  
Arnold and Phoebe: I'M SORRY!  
  
(Arnold and Phoebe gasped in surprise when the both said sorry)  
  
Phoebe: I guess we could end it from there and then finish the first season later on, you   
want to eat lunch?  
  
Arnold: Okay. Just asking, who was that on the phone?  
  
Phoebe: It was Gerald and Helga, they're coming over later.  
  
(back at Mr. Hyunh's restaurant, Harold and Patty go in after watching the movies together)  
  
Mr. Hyunh: Hello Patty? You want the usual?  
  
Harold: The usual?  
  
Patty: I'm a frequent customer. Sure, add an extra order for my boyfriend.  
  
Mr. Hyunh: Sure thing.  
  
Harold: So how was the movie?  
  
Patty: It was okay; at least it was better than watching that CatDog movie or watching   
Little Men from Neptune for the 6th time. You know what, I think that chubby looking kid   
kind of looks like you in a way bacvk in the days.  
  
Harold: Aw shucks.  
  
Patty: Can I ask you a personal question?  
  
Harold: Sure.  
  
Patty: I see that many guys date other girls behind their girlfriend's backs. Are you that   
kind of guy?  
  
Harold: It seems you watched too much Melrose Place during its final season.  
  
Patty: (with a serious look on her face) I'm serious about this Harold. Besides you should   
know by now that nothing changes in that show.  
  
Harold: Of course not. Why do you ask?  
  
Patty: I'm just wondering, that's all. We've been together for 4 years already and I want to   
  
know...  
  
(Harold kisses Patty innocently)  
  
Harold: I love you and there's nothing I would do to ever hurt you, my princess.  
  
Patty: Oh Harold.  
  
(Mr. Hyunh comes in and puts the food on their table)  
  
Mr. Hyunh: We have a promo where you can drink all the tea you want for $5. You want to try?  
  
Harold: Sounds good to me.  
  
Patty: We'll take 2 orders.  
  
(Meanwhile, back at Phoebe's house, Arnold and Phoebe continue watching the anime with ease   
and forget that hug ever happened, by the time the series got to the part where the Suzaku   
Star Warriors were all gathered and go to Kutou to rescue Tamahome and Yui, they get closer   
and closer and by the time 2 get closer and the time where Tamahome and Miaka kiss, the 2   
get together and kissed with passion and stayed like that for a minute and back away from   
each other)  
  
Phoebe: Oh my!  
  
Arnold: You took the words right out of my mouth.  
  
Phoebe: Gerald was a good kisser but there's something magical about you kiss.  
  
Arnold: Why did you have to do that (thinks for a minute) really?  
  
Phoebe: (kissing Arnold again) Yeah really.  
  
(Arnold and Phoebe kiss with passion as both of them hug with all their might as Arnold has   
this feeling in his heart that he never had when he first saw Ruth or even Lila, he starts   
to kiss her on the lips again then on her cheeks and neck as they go in a laid back position   
on the sleeping bag, Arnold was about to take off his shirt until Phoebe stops him and   
decides to take it off for him and so did Arnold with Phoebe revealing her undershirt and   
they resume kissing and when Phoebe was about to kiss Arnold again, he puts his finger on   
her lips and she stops, then Arnold returns the favor with a passionate kiss and then stops   
as they look at each other and Arnold had a weird look on his face)  
  
Arnold: Oh my God.  
  
Phoebe: (worried) Arnold, what's wrong?  
  
Arnold: (as he gets up and walks around frantically) Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my   
God. Oh my God. What have I done?  
  
Phoebe: Snap out of it, Arnold! What's the matter?  
  
Arnold: (very angry) WHAT'S THE MATTER?! We've been best friends and you want to be my   
boyfriend? Our friendship won't last if we keep doing this!  
  
Phoebe: But Arnold, I don't what we did or what I did, but please forgive me. (Arnold goes   
into his bathroom and changes into his ordinary clothes and packs up his stuff and he begins   
to leave) Where are you going?  
  
Arnold: Getting away from you!  
  
(Arnold leaves and slams the door as he passes by Helga and Gerald goes to Phoebe's house)  
  
Gerald: Hey Arnold!  
  
(Arnold ignores Gerald)  
  
Helga: Probably had to go home.  
  
(they go inside her house and go to her room and they realize Phoebe was crying)  
  
Helga: Phoebe?  
  
Phoebe: (sobbing uncontrollably) Go away. I don't want to be bothered, so go away!  
  
Gerald: But what about the sleepover?  
  
Phoebe: (sobbing uncontrollably) Come back later then but I don't want to be bothered now.  
  
Helga: Okay Phoebe so we'll come back later.  
  
(Helga and Gerald leave O.S. while Phoebe continues to cry)  
  
Phoebe: (crying) Its all my fault. Oh God its all my fault.  
  
(Phoebe continues to cry while the screen fades to black)  
  
To be continued... 


	3. Wednesday

Get On The Bus  
  
WEDNESDAY  
  
(Harold turns on the computer and the net and goes into the chat room)  
  
Harold_Patty Hi guys! Sorry I've been gone for so long. I was just busy for a while trying   
to beat FF7. I hope Patty and me go out today.  
  
Arnold Hey Harold.  
  
Gerald Hi.  
  
Helga Hi.  
  
Phoebe Hi. Just wondering Harold, what disc are you on?  
  
Harold_Patty (sniff) the end of disc 1.  
  
Phoebe (crying) yeah, I remember that part very clearly.  
  
Gerald Not as much as Episode 33 of Fushigi Yuugi (cries and hugs Arnold)!!  
  
Phoebe Shut up, Gerald! You're making me cry, that was when (breaks down and cries)!  
  
Helga Sure I felt sad, but it wasn't something worth crying for!  
  
Phoebe I hope you didn't insulted one of my favorite Suzaku Star Warriors! At least I'm   
not like those girls who cried at the end of Titanic!  
  
Helga Phoebe?  
  
Phoebe Yes.  
  
Helga I... hate you (she cries with the rest of them)! JACK!!  
  
Marilyn: (off comp.) Harold! Time to take a bath!  
  
Harold: (off comp.) Okay mom!  
  
Harold_Patty I gotta go, my mom wants me to take a bath. Bye!  
  
Harold_Patty leaves the chatroom  
  
Patty_Harold is online  
  
Arnold Hey Patty.  
  
Patty_Harold hey Arnold!  
  
Patty_Harold You know what guys? I just found real love.  
  
Helga Patty, aren't you in love with fat boy already?  
  
Patty_HaroldOh, we're not together anymore, I'm in love with someone else... Torvald.  
  
Arnold Torvald?  
  
Gerald Torvald??  
  
Helga Torvald??  
  
Patty_Harold Yes, Torvald, and I'm gonna go out with him later on.  
  
Helga One thing, why does your username still have Harold's name on it?  
  
Patty_Harold Sadly, it's permanent. I wonder what that fat idiot is doing now.  
  
(meanwhile, Patty is now walking happily to Harold's house as she gets ready for another   
afternoon out and she arrives at his house)  
  
Marilyn: Hello Patty. Come on in.  
  
(Patty comes in and arrives at door of his room waiting for him)  
  
Patty: Hey Harold.  
  
Harold: (O.S.) Coming Patty, just give me a minute.  
  
(at the other side, Harold just finished taking a bath and has a towel wrapped around his   
waist and was about to put his briefs on until Patty opens the door and his towel   
accidentally fell on the floor as the view is focused on his legs showing no nudity)  
  
Patty: (smiling with her eyes shut) Oh yeah I forgot you gave me the key as a gift.  
  
(Harold stood still as he blushes deep red as Patty opens her eyes and stood still and   
blushes as she accidentally seen her boyfriend in all his naked glory)  
  
Harold: (surprised and shocked) Patty??  
  
Patty: (deep red on her cheeks) Uh... uhhh... uhh...  
  
(Patty fainted before she could even finish the sentence and as he puts back his towel on   
and he looks at her face, she was smiling like she was in Heaven then he closed the door, a   
few minutes later, she was awake and shirtless Harold was almost finished dressing up)  
  
Patty: Sorry I've intruded your room and I accidentally seen your keister.  
  
Harold: (putting his white shirt on) Its my fault Patty, I should've told you I finished   
taking a bath and putting on my clothes.  
  
Patty: Don't get me wrong Harold about me smiling. (V.O.) Its times like that that make me   
wish I brought a video camera... oh god, what am I thinking???  
  
Harold: (putting on his polo) Its alright, just forget about it. Why did you come here   
for?(Patty lifts up a picnic basket) A picnic? Well, okay. I've been playing FF7 for over a   
few hours already. I guess a picnic would do me good.  
  
Patty: Well, you got that right, there's nothing else to pick. (starts to laugh and stops)   
  
(V.O.) God that sounded lame.  
  
Harold: Should we go now?  
  
Patty: Sure if you want to.  
  
(back at Patty's house, she leaves the chat room and turns off the computer while waiting   
for Torvald to pick her up, 5 minutes later, he still wasn't there as she taps her pencil   
impatiently until she sees her picture frame of her and Harold kissing (from To Helen Back)   
and starts to reminisce of the days she was with him, she sighs and smirks for a bit)  
  
(Flashback from Hey Harold!)  
  
Stinky: If Patty tried to dance with me, I'd run for my life!  
  
(Sid and Stinky laugh together and Harold bangs the table)  
  
Harold: I like Patty, (Patty was smiling when sh heard that) and if anyone's got a problem with that, I'll beat you up so bad, it won't even be funny!!!  
  
(Flashback from To Helen Back)  
  
(Patty starts to cluck like a chicken)  
  
Harold: Stop it!  
  
(Harold stops Patty by grabbing her by the shoulders and giving her a lip-locking kiss on   
the lips for 5 seconds then moves away, and Patty's reaction is not like her, she didn't   
react... at all. Another scene shows where Harold and Patty go on the roof during the   
nighttime where the banzai gardens was finished and Harold sat down on a blanket like him   
and his parents had a picnic in the afternoon)  
  
Harold: C'mon Patty, sit down.  
  
(Patty just stood there while all of a sudden she breaks down crying on Harold's shoulders   
hugging him)  
  
Harold: (hugging her while patting Patty's back) Its ok, its ok. Let's talk.  
  
Patty: (sniffs) Okay.  
  
(flashbacks from Miss Understood)  
  
Harold: I was just wondering, what do you want for a gift then?  
  
(Patty starts to put her hand on Harold's face)  
  
Patty: You. What about you?  
  
(Harold starts to put his hand on Patty's face)  
  
Harold: You too.  
  
(both Harold and Patty let a tear drop and they wiped each other's tears with their thumbs)  
  
Patty: (sighing) Those were the days.  
  
(Torvald opens the door)  
  
Torvald: Hi Patty!  
  
(Patty flings the frame like a rubber band and accidentally hits her dad)  
  
Patty's dad: Patty!  
  
Patty: (O.S.) Sorry dad.  
  
(back to Patty)  
  
Patty: Hey Torvald.  
  
Torvald: You ready?  
  
Patty: Yeah, of course. Dad, I'll be out for a while.  
  
Patty's dad: Don't be late!  
  
(her and Torvald leave her house and it goes to the park where Patty and Harold decide to   
have their picnic near the pond, where they did everything to flying a kite, playing Frisbee   
and feeding the pigeons, and they take a break by sitting down and eating her food)  
  
Patty: Can I ask you something serious?  
  
Harold: (drinking her mango-guava spritzer) Sure.  
  
Patty: I heard of some nasty rumors that Rhonda actually admitted her love for you.  
  
Harold: (accidentally spills her spritzer) After all, it's just a rumor.  
  
Patty: I guess your right.  
  
(Wolfgang comes in and barges in their conversation)  
  
Wolfgang: Well, well, well, it's the bully that gone soft.  
  
Harold: What is he talking about?  
  
Wolfgang: She used to up to par with me when it comes to be a bully, but she went soft and   
stops beating up students and I even heard that she didn't beat up Helga!  
  
Harold: You're kidding?  
  
Wolfgang: Yep, she didn't, Helga was faking it, and besides, she lost her touch, and another   
thing, (Wolfgang grabs the sides of Patty's skirt and lifts it up revealing her knickers to   
Harold and everyone else in the park as Harold is shocked when the camera was focused on the crowd) her knickers aren't sexy enough! Hahahahaha!  
  
(Patty grew red in anger as soon as he puts her skirt down and she gets ready to squeeze   
something and the camera focuses at the grass floor as a crackle is heard and a scream is   
heard off screen and Wolfgang kneels down and wallows on the floor holding his manhood)  
  
Wolfgang: (with a girlie voice) Mommy.  
  
Patty: Jerk! Let's get out of here. (V.O.) If that jerk wants to see if I lost my touch,   
I'll show him that old legends never die!   
  
(Harold and Patty leave the park)  
  
Harold: Yeah! Just wondering Patty, was Mary faking it also?  
  
Patty: Oh, you mean Mary? That was real.  
  
(back at the park, Harold and Patty leave the park as Torvald brings 2 hotdogs as Patty waits for him)  
  
Torvald: Sorry I took a while, the line was so long.  
  
Patty: Don't worry about it.  
  
Torvald: (sitting down) Can I ask you something?  
  
Patty: Shoot.  
  
Torvald: If you want to say no, say no.  
  
Patty: No, no, no, no, no, I meant go ahead.  
  
Torvald: Why did you and Harold break up? Its not that I don't want to be your boyfriend   
but, you 2 looked great together and he's also the reason why you lost your reputation as a   
bully in the process by the way you said was worth it, that's gotta mean something!  
  
Patty: Torvald, there are people who make mistakes and there are people that are just   
plain stupid, I'm the one who made the mistake and Harold is the stupid one. By the way, why are you asking me this?  
  
Torvald: I saw you looking at your picture of Harold and when I came in, you flung it like a   
rubber band and it hit your dad.  
  
Patty: (with a surprised look on her face) You saw that?  
  
Torvald: Yep, I know you really, really hate him and want to start anew with me, but the   
only reason I don't want to be your boyfriend because deep down, you still have feelings for   
him (Patty starts to cry and tears come out of her eyes as she hears this while covering her   
face with her hands although Torvald doesn't notice) and I don't want to mess up something   
beautiful like that.  
  
Patty: (stops crying, wipes her tears and nose with her sleeve and maintains her composure   
in public) Thanks for being there for me and caring for me but I didn't appreciate the fact   
that you read me like a book and got me figured out in just a day. Yes, that was my plan at   
first, but after thinking of that for a moment, I don't have any idea what to do now! And...   
and... (Patty kisses Torvald passionately and stops) I really need to think this over, do I?  
  
Torvald: (nodding) Yep, you do.  
  
Patty: I have to go now, sorry for this date turned out to be a dud. By the way, thanks for   
the hotdogs.  
  
Torvald: Its okay, I understand, and no problem.  
  
(Patty leaves the park getting ready for a long, long walk)  
  
Torvald: I hope she makes the right choice for I can't make one for her and (sighs) neither   
can Harold.  
  
(Torvald leaves the park)  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
